


The Boy With The Pearl Earring

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothes, Dom/sub Undertones, Ear Piercings, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Met Gala, Met Gala 2019, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “I just… I loved it tonight. Being myself, wearing all this in front of the cameras. I know there’ll be people who hate it but I don’t care. I was me, Lou. I was Harry Styles for the first real time.”“And you fucking smashed it, baby,” Louis grinned back, his hands around the small of Harry’s back now as he pressed in firmly, yanking them together as Harry stumbled, falling against Louis’ body.~~~~~~Harry heads home after the Met Gala to get ready for the After Party, but there's a surprise waiting for him...





	The Boy With The Pearl Earring

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I couldn't help myself. Harry's amazing look on the pink carpet at the Met Gala practically screamed for me to write a fic, so who was I to refuse? Lol, well, I hope you like what has resulted from that... it's a bit naughty but a lot of fun at the same time. I only wish this were true.
> 
> Enough rambling... enjoy! Do leave a comment please if you enjoyed it, it keeps me going! :) xx

 

“Thank you so much,” Harry said softly as he slid into the backseat of his awaiting limo. It had been a long night inside the Met Museum, schmoozing with the plethora of celebrities who had been in attendance, shaking hands with everyone as they arrived and making small talk with them. Harry was good at that - years of growing up in the public eye had given him a gift of the gab and a natural way with people, but still, there was a part of him that was glad this part of the night was over. It had been nerve-wracking standing alongside the likes of Anna Wintour, Lady Gaga and Serena Williams to welcome people to the event, but now he’d done it, Harry was running on an adrenaline high, everything still feeling a tad surreal. One thing was for sure though… the best part, the after party, was still to come, and Harry couldn’t wait.

He sank back into the plush leather seat, stretching out his long legs, admiring his outfit for a moment. He knew that it was a momentous night for him. For years, he’d longed to wear outfits like this in public, to show the world the true Harry Styles, to actually be himself, and now, it had happened. Being co-chair of The Met Gala had been the perfect excuse to let loose with his fashion choices, and there was such a freedom in the ‘Camp’ theme this year. Harry grinned, grabbing his phone from where he’d thrown it next to him on the seat and opened up Twitter.

As usual, there were the usual barrage of comments telling him he looked ridiculous, that he was a man and he shouldn’t be wearing such things, but for once, they didn't bother him. Harry scrolled through his timeline, tearing up slightly at the tweets from the biggest names in the fashion and entertainment worlds; Vogue, Gucci, Asos, E! News, MTV, GQ and more all praising him for his bold and brave outfit choice, saying he was one of the best dressed men of the night. His fans, as usual, were amazing, and Harry’s heart swelled at the sheer amount of proud tweets he’d been tagged in, each of them screaming to the world how amazing he’d looked, how good it was to finally see Harry embrace his true self.

Harry was grateful for the tinted windows of his car as they sped through the streets of New York City. As much as he’d loved the Gala, he felt a little relieved to be escaping back to his apartment for a while to get changed, ready for the Gucci After Party he was co-hosting with Alessandro. He’d been so thankful to have his close friend by his side tonight, dressed to the nines in his own Camp outfit, and he felt proud at how they’d both represented the Gucci fashion house in their flamboyant outfits. Alessandro was attending the after party in his Gala outfit, but Harry was determined to make a statement yet again, hoping Alessandro had left him a new outfit as he’d promised to do, Harry wanting to take every advantage to dress exactly how he’d always wanted to be able to.

After a while, the limo pulled up in the parking garage, meaning Harry could slip inside the building unnoticed. He got out and tapped on the driver’s window, smiling when the window slid down, revealing the smartly dressed man sat behind the wheel.

“Thank you so much, Rhys,” Harry said, sticking his hand out, the other man taking it with a surprised look on his face at Harry’s words and actions. “I’ll try not to be too long.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Styles. Take your time,” the other man said, and Harry nodded, turning on his heel to head inside the building. He took his keycard out from behind his phone case, a little trick Louis had taught him years ago to make sure it was never out of his sight. His heart panged with how much he missed his fiancé then, and Harry stepped into the lift, selecting the button for the top floor where he and Louis had an apartment. They’d bought it together back in 2012 when the band began to do more transatlantic travel, excited at being so young and able to buy a property together halfway across the world, and there was nothing nicer for Harry than to come back here, even when it was without Louis, like it had been for this trip for the Met Gala.

As much as Harry was missing Louis right now, he knew Louis not being here for his big night was for a good reason. He’d watched as Lottie had FaceTimed him Louis’ entire set at Hits Radio Live in Birmingham Saturday night, watching with complete pride in his eyes as Louis had belted out three songs on stage, sounding better than he ever had. Harry would have given anything to have been there supporting his fiancé, but he’d spent hours that night talking to Louis, congratulating him, watching the fan videos that had been uploaded, loving every second of how pumped Louis had been to be on stage again.

The lift doors slid open silently and Harry stepped out, walking in his heeled boots over to the dark blue front door to their apartment, using the key card again to gain access. He looked down, smiling at the shiny black leather on his feet, knowing the fact he’d worn heels on the pink carpet had attracted a lot of attention, but he didn't care. He looked good and he felt good, and that was the whole aim of the night for him.

The apartment was dark as he stepped inside, and Harry ensured the door was clicked shut before he left the keycard on the little table near the front door, a small potted plant sat beside it looking a little sorry for itself. Harry flicked a few switches as he moved through the space where he and Louis lived, smiling slightly at the photos dotted around from various stages of their relationship. Since they couldn’t share their love with the world, Harry and Louis made a point to cover each of their homes in mementoes of their love for each other, and photos of the pair of them were hung from every wall in every house they owned. It was their way of displaying their love for each other, and Harry spent too long each year changing them around, making sure to update them with their latest selfies or family photos.

His heeled boots clacked on the wooden floors as he walked through to their bedroom, their large and ornate bed in the middle of the room. It was covered in Harry’s favourite white Egyptian cotton bedlinen, his and Louis’ cushions lined up against the wrought iron headboard. Harry let out a long sigh and leant over, pushing a hand against the bed as he brought one leg up, rifling under the hem of his wide leg trousers to find the zipper, keen to remove them now to give his feet a rest before the after party began.

“Leave them on.”

“Fucking hell-” Harry nearly stumbled as he put his foot down and whirled around, heart beating erratically at the sound of the most familiar voice in the world to him. “Louis?”

“Surprise, my love.”

Louis stepped out from where he was stood in the shadows of their bedroom by their walk-in wardrobe, and Harry just stood still, unable to believe what he was seeing. It was his Louis, that much he knew, but it wasn’t the Louis he had been expecting.

“How… what… how?”

“Well,” Louis began, swaying his hips as he walked over towards Harry, the soft light of the lamps casting shadows over his body, and Harry barely bothered to blink, unable to believe what he was seeing in front of his own eyes. “I know how much you wanted me to be here tonight to support you so… here I am.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Harry stuttered, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, his tongue too big for his mouth. “Louis, you were at home.”

“I was. But Lambert said you were all pouty yesterday because I wasn’t here so we concocted a little plan between us. I literally landed an hour ago.”

“You are just… fucking amazing, do you know that?” Harry asked, stepping forward, getting closer to his man. “And what the fuck are you wearing?” His eyes raked up and down Louis’ body, all his dreams coming true thanks to what Louis had on his body.

“Oh, this old thing?” Louis teased, cocking his hip. Harry could only watch on as Louis ran his hands down the sides of his body, the soft material of his blouse moving with him. “Do you like it?”

“It’s- wow. Louis, you look amazing, where did you-”

“Lambert, again. He had an idea you wanted to see me in something like this, so I didn't want to disappoint on the night of Camp. Not sure what me fans would say about it, but I quite like it, actually. Feels nice on my body.”

“Looks more than nice on your body,” Harry murmured, his voice husky with desire for his fiancé already. “Is that silk?”

“Probably,” Louis shrugged, never one to pay much attention to the finer details like Harry always did, especially when it came to fashion. Usually, Louis was about comfort and functionality, preferring jeans and a comfy jumper or a tracksuit over high fashion. But tonight… tonight he’d stepped the furthest out of his comfort zone Harry had ever seen, and he was here for it.

Harry quickly turned and walked over to the wall, turning on the ceiling lights to accompany the softer lamps he’d already lit, and took full advantage of Louis’ illuminated form before him. The top half of Louis’ body was encased in a red silk blouse, pussy bow hanging low at the neck, the tips of Louis’ _It Is What It Is_ tattoo peeking out, teasing Harry. The tattoos on his arms were obscured by the long sleeves which ended at his wrists, making his hands look even more delicate than usual, if that were possible.

His bottom half, though… it was the image of that which Harry was sure would keep him up late at night for the foreseeable future. Louis had on the tightest white woollen trousers Harry had ever seen. They clung perfectly to his thighs, extending into a flare past his knees and grazed the floor, where Harry could just see his black suede boots creeping out at the bottom. They were clear custom made for Louis’ body, and Harry’s mind took mental image after mental image. He held up a finger and whirled it in the air slowly, Louis smirking as he obliged, twirling slowly. His hands came to rest on his curvaceous arse as he stilled for a moment, wiggling his hips before he turned to face Harry again.

“I wanna eat you,” Harry muttered, and Louis laughed, shaking his head as he came over to Harry again. Harry watched the jiggle of Louis’ thighs as he walked, coming to a stop in front of him, close enough that the toes of their boots were touching. Harry was towering over Louis thanks to the high heels of his Gucci boots, but it didn't matter. As always, Louis had complete power and control over him, and judging by his stance, he knew it.

“Have you seen what they’re saying about you tonight?” Louis asked, reaching up and stroking a fingertip down Harry’s arm over the sheer material of his top, pulling gently at the band encasing his firm biceps. Harry swallowed down a whimper, watching as Louis’ tongue darted out, wetting his lips before he spoke again. It had only been a few days since they’d seen each other, but Harry had missed that voice. “I am so fucking proud of you, baby. Going out there, being yourself. I know how much you wanted this.”

“Nearly as much as I wanted you by my side,” Harry uttered, and Louis nodded, knowing that was the ultimate dream. Harry had dreamed of having Louis by his side, hand in hand as they walked the pink carpet together, screaming out their love for the world, grinning at cameras who just couldn’t stop taking pictures of the newly out couple. For now, though, this had to be enough. Being out there, co-hosting the Met Gala alongside Anna Wintour, Serena Williams and Lady Fucking Gaga, wearing a sheer blouse, high-waisted trousers, heels and an earring. It was the first step to the public of Harry showing them who he really is, and he smiled again.

“What are you smiling at, hmm?” Louis asked, his finger trailing up to poke at Harry’s dimple, making him grin more, the dimple deepening. He knew how much Louis loved his dimples, and he never failed them to use them to his advantage. “Is it me?”

“S’always you, Lou,” Harry replied, reaching out to rest his hands on Louis’ hips for a moment, fingers digging into the soft skin atop the woollen fabric. “I just… I loved it tonight. Being myself, wearing all this in front of the cameras. I know there’ll be people who hate it but I don’t care. I was me, Lou. I was Harry Styles for the first real time.”

“And you fucking smashed it, baby,” Louis grinned back, his hands around the small of Harry’s back now as he pressed in firmly, yanking them together as Harry stumbled, falling against Louis’ body. “Saved far too many pictures of you to me phone tonight, shame old Alice is in ‘em too.”

“Alessandro,” Harry corrected gently as Louis just shrugged. Louis had never really understood Harry’s fascination with the Gucci Creative Director, the man who led the charge with so many of his outfits for his first World Tour, and Harry knew that Louis just tolerated his presence. He’d grumbled too loudly about the fact Alessandro was able to walk the pink carpet by Harry’s side, but he let the nickname go for tonight, sure there were bigger things to look forward to. “I couldn’t have done it alone, Lou.”

“I know. But it should’ve been me, s’all.”

“It should have,” Harry agreed, sighing in pleasure as Louis pushed onto his tiptoes, kissing down the side of Harry’s neck, feeling his earring graze against Louis’ nose. It stung slightly, the piercing so newly fresh in his right ear lobe but Harry ignored it, loving the low buzz of pain that had been present all night as the heavy pearl had swung back and forth with each step.

“Do you know how much I really fucking love this?” Louis asked, fingering the Gucci earring. It was a bee, Harry grinning when the other Harry, Harry Lambert had presented it to him just a few days before the Gala, saying it would be the piéce de resistance of the whole ensemble he was going to wear. “But… why didn't I know about it, hmm?”

Harry’s cheeks flamed red. He’d fully expected this reaction from Louis, the older man thinking Harry’s body was his to mark up, and he was certain the new jewellery was going to provoke a reaction from his fiancé.

“Uh, only did it yesterday by myself with Lambert. You don’t… you’re not mad?”

“No, baby. Couldn’t be mad at something so pretty, could I?”

Harry shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip as Louis slid the earring back and forth.

“Wish I’d been here to do it though, know how much you love the pain. Did you get off to it after?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed as Louis pushed on it a little more, making his breath hitch. “Got so hard, Lou.”

The situation in Harry’s trousers was mirroring what had happened last night as he’d slid the metal needle through his earlobe, Harry Lambert watching on with morbid fascination as Harry winced, his pupils blown from the pain. He thought the sting of the tattoo needle was one thing, but this… this was even more. He’d had to go to his and Louis’ bedroom to wank off after the small gold stud had been slid into the newly made hole, and he’d been surprised when the new adornment had been all over Twitter after the pre-Met Gala dinner, Louis not bothering to mention it when they’d text and spoken the night before.

“Poor baby,” Louis whispered, still body to body with Harry. “Next time, wait for me, yeah? But I love it. It’s so you.”

Louis lowered himself back to his feet and his hands came down to Harry’s waist. The high-waisted trousers were something Harry had loved the minute he’d put them on. They made his waist look almost as tiny as Louis’ did, and he loved the way they only ended just below his nipples, hiding practically all of his body, only exposing the bits they had intended everyone to see. His fingertips kneaded at Harry’s waist for a bit, digging in and causing Harry to feel sparks of pain zip around his waist, but in the best possible way. He loved when Louis got a little rough with him, and this was no exception. Harry went to touch Louis, his hands coming up to play with the silky bow hanging against his chest but Louis frowned and Harry quickly let his hands hang by his sides again, knowing that look.

“Didn't say you could touch, did I, Harry?” he asked, and Harry shook his head, feeling suitably chastised. “Have you been on Twitter tonight?”

“A bit,” Harry admitted as Louis started playing with the fastenings holding the trousers together, popping them open ever so slowly. Harry held his breath as Louis got closer to what he’d bought himself the other day, making sure no-one but him, not even his stylist, saw what he was wearing underneath the expensive Gucci outfit. “I liked what they called me.”

“What was that?”

Louis’ fingers slid inside the upper part of Harry’s trousers, caressing the soft skin of his torso, and Harry shivered, focusing on answering Louis’ question first and foremost.

“The boy with the pearl earring.”

“Well, that’s wrong,” Louis said, rolling his eyes as he flicked the earring hanging from Harry’s ear again, making him hiss.

“Why?” Harry asked, not understanding Louis’ comment. He’d thought it was quite witty when he’d seen it on Twitter, wishing he’d thought of it himself, and the thought of Louis not approving of it made him feel a little bit sad. “I thought it was cute.”

“It is cute,” Louis said, nodding his head, his long sweeping fringe falling into his eyes before Harry reached up to swipe it away again. “But it’s still wrong.”

He flicked open a few more hidden buttons, pulling the fabric apart as he spoke in a low voice, locking his blue eyes on Harry’s, the air around them thick with sexual tension by now.

“You’re _my_ boy with the pearl earring,” he smirked, and Harry nodded quickly, loving how Louis claimed him like this. “I know the world doesn’t know, but we do. You’re mine, right, love?”

“Always,” Harry breathed out, focusing entirely on Louis’ hands which had nearly undone his trousers down to his crotch now. “Louis…”

“Patience, darling,” Louis said, rolling the top half of the trousers down, exposing Harry’s bare belly and his laurel tattoos. The love bites Louis had sucked into them days before Harry had flown back to LA had faded now, and Harry could sense a darkness in Louis’ eyes that meant the marks would be back there again before the night was out.

All of a sudden, Louis abandoned undoing Harry’s trousers and he ruthlessly pinched both of Harry’s nipples roughly over the lacy section of his blouse, making Harry cry out, not having expected the touch.

“Shit, Lou-”

“You love it,” Louis smirked, and Harry gasped as Louis leaned in, licking over one of his nipples again, soaking the lace against his body. “Fuck, I love this lacy bit here…”

Harry just hummed in agreement as Louis moved across to his other nipple. Harry absolutely adored nipple play, and it was something Louis liked to take his time over when they had sex, drawing it out as long as he could until Harry was practically begging for more. Sometimes, he’d just stop there and leave Harry on the bed naked, hard and leaking just because he could. Harry loved him so much.

“I got you something for these,” Louis murmured, stepping away from Harry for a moment. Harry just watched in awe as Louis walked over to a bag on the floor, bending in half to rifle around inside it. It afforded Harry the perfect view of Louis’ arse in the trousers, and his mouth watered, wishing he could touch it, lick it, hold it in his hands. “Oi, eyes off my arse.”

Harry just laughed and Louis stood up, straightening out his red shirt before he walked over, a small navy blue box in his hand. His eyes widened as he realised he recognised that box, and he only hoped the things inside were what he was hoping for. Louis slowly cracked the box open, and Harry just clasped his hands in front of his tummy, waiting patiently for Louis, biting back the grin at the fact he was right. It was his diamond encrusted nipple clamps Louis had given him for their anniversary last year, and the thought of Louis using them right now on him was driving his mind insane already.

“You know what?” Louis asked, and Harry just waited as Louis’ hands slipped up and under his blouse, walking slowly to his nipples, rolling them between his fingertips when he arrived there. “I think I’d quite like to see you with these pierced one day. Maybe I could do it for you…”

“Oh fuck,” Harry said, voice husky with desire at the thought of Louis piercing his nipples for him. It wasn’t the first time they’d broached the subject of Harry getting his nipples pierced, but now Harry knew how it felt to have metal piercing his skin, how much he’d liked the sting of it, the thought was more prevalent in his mind. Louis piercing his nipples was an even better thought. “I want that so bad…”

“Me too,” Louis agreed, pushing up Harry’s blouse until it was ruched under his armpits, baring his tattooed chest to his fiancé. The cool air of the room swirled around Harry’s sweat-sheened skin but he just watched as Louis’ pink tongue poked out from between his lips, playing with one of the buds for a moment, biting down gently with his sharp teeth, making Harry cry out. His heart was racing at the pain of it, Louis relentlessly nipping and sucking at both nipples now, Harry sure they were both going be red when he was done, the nipple clamps almost too much to consider right now.

Louis pulled away and surged to his tiptoes, kissing Harry’s lips for the first time, but just as Harry was sinking into it, Louis was gone, focusing on pulling the clamps out of the box. He snapped them a few times in front of Harry and concentrated on putting them on, not letting them close too slowly, keeping full control. Harry gritted his teeth as the first metal clasp tightened on his already sensitive nipple, clamping it harshly, the diamonds glinting in the bedroom lights.

“Beautiful,” Louis murmured as he released it, leaving it on Harry’s body as he reached the other one. “You ready for the next one?”

Harry just nodded, already feeling a little woozy from the pain of the first clamp. It was the best sort of the pain, the one that made him crave intimacy with Louis, one that could send him under if Louis pushed hard enough. Right now, though, he wanted to stay lucid enough that he was with Louis, so he could enjoy every element of what was being done to him. He bit back a whimper as Louis fixed the other clamp to his second nipple, kissing it when it was done. Harry peered down at the swollen red nubs between the metal teeth and exhaled slowly.

He went to lift his arms, ready to remove the shirt but Louis’ fingers encircled his wrists, holding them tightly for a moment.

“No. Leave it on, baby. This shirt is too beautiful on you to be on the floor.” With gentle hands, he pulled it back down over Harry’s chest, covering the clamps which now glistened through the lace and sheer panels of the shirt. Harry shuddered, wondering for a moment how the world would have reacted if he’d turned up on the pink carpet with these on display. He already knew some of his fans had gone mad over the fact his nipples were visible anyway, and this certainly would have sent them over the edge. “Bed.”

Harry just nodded and stumbled over, his trousers half open and flapping around his waist as he crawled onto the bed, sitting in the middle on his knees. His feet, still shoved in his boots, were tucked under his calves, and he rested his hands on his thighs, the constant thrum of pain from the nipple clamps keeping him in the here and now as Louis stepped over, standing at the end of their bed, just staring at Harry.

“You’re a fucking vision, you know that? Not sure how I got so lucky,” Louis mused, and Harry just smiled at him, feeling exactly the same. “What am I going to do with you, hmm?”

Harry licked his lips, his mind a whirl of thoughts about all the things Louis could do that night, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was he wanted. He knew it would involve some more nipple play given the clamps were on, but there was a multitude of other things the pair enjoyed together, things that Harry knew he wanted more than anything. Of course Louis fucking him was top of the list, but for now, Harry was sure there were other things he and Louis could do beforehand that he’d enjoy just as much.

“I… anything,” he mumbled out, watching with dark eyes as Louis kicked off his boots, leaving them to the side of the bed before he got on, kneeling opposite Harry, eyes fixed on the nipple clamps. Louis brushed the knuckles of his right hand against one, making Harry keen, and he panted, hard within his trousers now. “Wanna be naked.”

“No.”

Harry pouted at Louis’ words, but he did let him stand him up, the pair by the edge of the bed again. Louis began fiddling with Harry’s trousers again, popping them open, unveiling a little more of his flesh as he went. As Louis pushed the trousers a little further down, he gasped ever so slightly that if Harry wasn’t listening, he’d have missed the perfect sound. “Well, well, well. What do we have here, hmm?”

Harry blushed and let Louis take his trousers all the way down, the woollen fabric pooling around his ankles, covering up his patent boots. Louis tapped Harry’s right calf and he lifted his foot, letting Louis tug off the trousers before he lifted his other foot, the trousers pulled off completely now. Harry cringed slightly as Louis just flung them to the side, and Harry tried to ignore the fact they’d crease if they were left there too long.

He felt ridiculously exposed stood in the middle of their bedroom in just his underwear, the sheer top and his boots, but at the same time, the way Louis was looking at him gave him a confidence like nothing else.

“I recognise these, don’t I?”

“Should do,” Harry answered as Louis trailed his fingertips up the outer sides of Harry’s thighs, kissing the middle of the tiger tattoo on his left thigh quickly. “First pair you ever bought me.”

Louis nodded.

“Thought so. Even more beautiful now you fill them out.”

Louis’ hand grazed across Harry’s hard cock before his hands came to grip at Harry’s cheeks, smirking at him from where he crouched in front of Harry on the floor. Harry knew all the work in the gym had been a positive influence on his arse, and although he’d never have the curves that Louis did, he was fairly satisfied with his figure, the way the lace clung to his skin, leaving no visible pantyline for the pink carpet. He knew Alessandro had assumed he’d gone without underwear, so knowing only Louis knew his secret was doing things to Harry.

“Lou?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I… uh, can I leave my boots on please?”

Louis grinned at Harry’s question and quickly nodded, touching the shiny leather on each of Harry’s feet. They were outrageously expensive, with a heel much higher than anything he’d worn in public before but Harry loved them, loved the extra few inches of height they gave him, how they pushed him onto the balls of his feet as he walked, elongating his already long legs. Slowly, Louis stood up in front of him and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. He pulled gently on the short hairs at the back of Harry’s neck where he’d cut off his longer curls just a few weeks ago, leading him into a kiss.

It was their first proper kiss of the night, and Harry let Louis lead him in it, parting his lips, letting Louis’ tongue slide into his mouth. In a way, kissing was his favourite thing to do with Louis. He loved how he tasted, whether it was of beer, or cigarettes, or just something so purely Louis it made Harry feel at home. He loved the way Louis’ hands touched him as they kissed, how his hands freely roamed Harry’s body, kept them stood close together. Harry let his eyes flutter shut as Louis’ lips moved against his own, tongue sliding over his own.

Louis’ hands were all up in his hair now, entwining with Harry’s perfectly coiffed locks that the hairdresser had tamed earlier on into a slick quiff, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. It all felt too good, and Harry lost himself in it, Louis all over him. His hands pulled Louis closer by his hips, their crotches pushing together as they kissed deeply and passionately, showing their love for each other in the best of ways.

“Fuck, will never get tired of kissing you,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s spit-slick lips, sucking Harry’s swollen bottom lip into his mouth for a second. “Baby, I want us to have some fun, okay?”

“Please,” Harry begged, not caring how desperate he sounded. “Touch me, Lou…”

Louis complied, his small hand coming down to cup Harry’s erection, moving the lace slightly against Harry’s sensitive shaft. Harry pushed into it and Louis smirked, pressing against the head of Harry’s cock with his fingertips for a moment, knowing how that sort of touch affected his fiancé. Louis walked him backwards onto the bed, lowering Harry down gently on top of the sheets. Harry was aware in his black sheer blouse and his white knickers he was a contrast against the sheets, but he loved the way Louis was looking at him, like he wanted to devour him.

Without warning, Louis’ fingers came up and tweaked one of the clamps, making Harry’s cock twitch in the confines of his underwear. It was killing Harry that Louis was still fully dressed, his body masked by the outfit that Louis and Harry Lambert had put together to surprise him, and as much as Harry loved it, he was sure he’d love it more on the floor of their bedroom instead.

His shaking hands came up and pulled at the bow on Louis’ blouse again, this time earning his hand a slap from Louis’ quicker ones. He retracted them, placing them now on Louis’ arse which Louis allowed him to, grinding his crotch down against Harry’s again.

“I’ll tell you when you can touch. I want to make you feel good, okay? My beautiful boy with the pearl earring.”

Those words coming from Louis’ lips made Harry shiver, and he knew he wanted to hear Louis say those all night long. Louis began to lazily kiss him again as he rutted down against Harry’s half naked body, Harry digging his heels into the bed, not caring if he ruined the sheets in the process, too focused on feeling good. Louis’ fingers were pushing up his top again, and Harry let him, whining in the back of his throat as Louis licked with the tip of his tongue over the exposed part of his nipples between the clamps, arching his back into Louis’ touch.

“I want to tie you up, to the bed,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear hotly, his breath tickling Harry’s ear as he nodded, tilting his head to encourage Louis to suck on his neck. After so many years doing this familiar dance, Louis knew what Harry wanted and he obliged him, sucking Harry’s skin between his lips, tongue working over the mark he’d left behind. Harry was sure it would be hidden by the outfit he’d chosen for the after party, but he wasn’t actually too sure that he cared if the world could see Louis’ marks, left in love.

“Cuff me, Louis,” Harry whispered and he groaned as Louis leant over to the bedside table, pushing their crotches together again as he wriggled to reach the handle, tugging the top drawer open. His face creased in concentration as he fumbled around for what he needed, finally emerging with their favourite pair of handcuffs in his hand. Light bondage was something they’d always had fun with, and Harry in particular enjoyed being tied up whenever they had the chance to lose themselves in it and let go for a while. Harry knew he had a schedule to stick to, but right now, he couldn’t care less.

Louis snapped one of the bracelets onto his wrist before Harry raised his arms above his head, the hem of his blouse lifting with it, exposing his laurel tattoos again. Louis shuffled up Harry’s body, sitting on his stomach as he threaded the chain of the cuffs through the bars of the headboard before he fastened the other around Harry’s free wrist, sliding his finger between the metal and Harry’s skin to check it wasn’t too tight.

“Alright, darling?”

“Yeah,” Harry said softly, loving the feeling of giving up control to Louis like this. “I love you, you know.”

Louis grinned at that, his eyes crinkling as he smiled widely, bending down to kiss Harry quickly. “I love you, too, beautiful. Always will do, actually. Shall we get started?”

Harry nodded blindly, trying to keep his eyes on Louis.

“What’s your word, my darling? In case we need to stop?”

“Kiwi,” Harry muttered, and his chest filled with pride when Louis nodded, squeezing his hips for a moment. “Trust you, though.”

“I know you do, but it’s important you can tell me if you need to stop. You know that, yeah?”

“I do.”

They’d done this often enough the trust was implicit between them, but Louis never failed to remind Harry he could stop their fun at any time, that he was in charge even if Louis was the one leading the entire thing. That really just made Harry love Louis a little bit more, and he tugged on the cuffs, the metal chain clinking against the headboard for a minute, the only sound in the room.

Louis dipped down, kissing over Harry’s exposed chest before he worked his way down, twisting the clamps again before he licked a line between the clamps down to Harry’s belly button, kissing him quickly there, making Harry giggle. He loved that they could so quickly switch between hot and ready, and playful and loving. Louis nosed over Harry’s laurels for a minute, licking and biting gently at the tender skin, and Harry just laid as still as he could, wanting to be a good boy for Louis for the moment.

“You want me to touch you here?” Louis asked quietly, running the tip of his tongue down Harry’s clothed cock. Harry arched his back so Louis clamped his hands down on Harry’s hips, holding him in place, not letting him move. Louis continued to tease, sucking over where Harry was leaking against the lace of his knickers, the heat of his mouth already a lot for Harry to deal with. He knew it wouldn’t take a lot for Louis to make him come, but he didn't want that yet. He wanted Louis to tease him, to push him to the edge over and over. There was nothing he wanted more.

Harry rolled his head to the side as Louis started to slide his knickers down slowly, the head of his cock poking free. Louis licked against it, and Harry cursed loudly at the wetness of Louis’ tongue, his earring digging into the skin under his earlobe, another shock of pain shooting through Harry’s body.

“You okay, love?” Louis asked, and he smirked when he realised what it was making Harry whimper. “Ah, your piercing?”

Harry nodded, looking back to Louis, feeling the weight of the pearl pulling on his lobe gently. When Louis seemed satisfied Harry was okay, that he could cope with that small pain, he carried on, just suckling the head of Harry’s cock between his lips, teasing as only he could. The thing was, Louis was amazing at deepthroating Harry, but it was only for special occasions he pulled out such a trick. It often made Harry come far too quickly though, and tonight part of him didn't want that, even though the thought of his cock sliding down Louis’ throat was all that filled his mind right now.

“Taste so good,” Louis said, licking his lips obscenely as he popped off again, leaving Harry half hanging out of his underwear, entirely restrained on the bed. “Don’t want to do too much, though. I don’t want you to come just yet.”

“Okay,” Harry panted, needing something more now, whatever Louis had to offer. He didn't expect for Louis to come up and suck at his nipples again, grazing the edge of his teeth over the nub of one while his fingertip pressed against the other. All the while, Louis was grinding down on Harry’s thigh, the material of his trousers doing nothing to conceal his hard length. Harry wanted to touch it, to undress Louis but he was sure that wasn’t what Louis had intended for tonight somehow. He’s gotten all dressed up for him, after all. “We gonna.. You gonna fuck me?”

“You want me to fuck you in your pretty blouse?” Louis asked then, hand slipping Harry’s knickers further down, exposing his whole cock now, licking his lips as he looked at it before his eyes found Harry’s again. “You want it?”

“I do, so bad,” Harry whimpered, arching his back off the bed again.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Louis whispered, wrapping his fingers entirely around Harry’s shaft now, tugging on it gently, not enough to get him off but enough to make Harry feel more turned on. “My gorgeous boy with the pearl earring… want you to tell me what you want.”

“You to fuck me,” Harry begged, hands balled into fists, his blouse feeling slightly restrictive around his chest now. Louis must have sensed that as he pulled it down, smoothing it gently over Harry’s stomach before he knelt back between his legs, hands on the inside of his thighs as he pushed them apart. “Off, please, Lou…”

Louis nodded and backed up enough to take Harry’s knickers off completely, sliding them off and over his heels.

“I’m leaving these on though,” he said as he tapped Harry’s boots, kissing the inside of one knee for a second. Harry just nodded, happy to go along with whatever Louis wanted. He felt wanton like this, laid out on their bed in just a sheer Gucci blouse, his Gucci boots, nipple clamps and a pearl earring. Louis was still knelt between his bare legs fully dressed in one of the sexiest outfits Harry had ever seen him wear, and he was going to fuck him. This was quite possibly the best night of Harry’s life. “Wish everyone could see you right now.”

“Me too,” Harry said with a grin, arms aching now at being held above his head for so long but he stayed where he was, knowing Louis would free him when he was good and ready, and not a moment sooner. “Are you gonna take your clothes off?”

Louis shook his head as he leaned over, grabbing the lube he’d put on the bedside table earlier on, clearly having known where this was going.

“No. I like them, the way they make me feel. All camp.” He winked as he said the last word, and Harry giggled again, flattening his feet on the bed, knees bracketing Louis’ body. “It isn’t every day I get to wear fucking head-to-toe Gucci, you know.”

“Lies,” Harry uttered under his breath. “You’re always in my clothes, Lou.”

“Yeah, but this is all fancy, yeah? And made for me and my arse.” Louis slapped his own butt then, and Harry stilled, wishing Louis would do the same to him. “You think they’d have liked me on the pink carpet in this?”

“Duh,” Harry laughed, his eyes darkening as he watched Louis open the lube, coating a couple of fingers on his right hand. “Oi, don’t get that on the Gucci trousers, it won’t come out.”

Louis just arched an eyebrow as he closed the cap, throwing it by his leg onto the mattress, shuffling closer to Harry on his knees now.

“Better not get it on my Gucci model, then, had I?” Louis teased, keeping his hands in his lap instead of teasing Harry. “Heaven forbid I get anything on your pretty clothes…”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed, realising Louis might well just stop what they were doing and leave him in this state. Harry definitely wouldn’t put it past him, and there was no way he could turn up at the After Party looking like this. “No, you can come on my fucking blouse if you want to... just want you to fuck me, Lou…”

“Can I?” Louis asked, his eyes lighting up with the prospect. “You’d let me come on the Gucci?”

“No!” Harry shrieked, laughing at Louis’ indignant expression. “But I will let you fuck me in it.”

Louis sighed dramatically but nodded, his eyes dipping between Harry’s legs for a moment. Harry opened his legs further, nothing to hide from Louis after being intimate with him for nine years now, and he held his breath as Louis lowered his hand, relief flooding his body as Louis’ slick finger rubbed around his rim a little, pressing inside gently before-

“Actually, I’ve changed my mind.”

Harry panicked, eyes flying open, shaking his head furiously.

“No. No, you can’t, please-”

“I want to eat you out first.”

Harry was sure his heart skipped a beat then. It felt like so long since Louis had rimmed him, too long, in fact. He could only stay where he was as Louis grabbed one of their decorative cushions, tapping his arse cheek gently to make Harry push his bum into the air using his strong legs. Louis slid the cushion underneath him and then laid himself out on the bed, face between Harry’s legs.

“I’m going to crease my blouse,” he muttered.

“I’ll buy you another five, just please-” Harry begged, wiggling his hips, squealing when Louis swatted his bum again. “Louis-”

“I think being the co-host of the Met Gala has gone to your head, love, demanding things from me. Such a diva, aren’t you?”

“Only for your cock,” Harry mumbled as Louis placed a hand on each of his cheeks, parting them slowly and carefully, teasing Harry again since he knew how much Harry wanted it. “And your tongue so can we- ah!”

Louis wasted no time in diving in, licking at his fiancé eagerly. Harry writhed, gripping the iron bars of the headboard with his hands, not caring if he chipped his nail varnish whatsoever. Harry strained to keep his legs still, not wanting to kick out and hurt Louis with his heels, but it was hard, given the way Louis was sucking and licking at him, fingertips pressing so hard into his bum cheeks Harry was sure he’d find little bruises there in the morning, not that he minded in the slightest.

“Oh my god-” He mumbled, burying his face in his arm as Louis pointed his tongue, pressing it into Harry’s body for a moment. “Fucking hell-”

“God, they have no idea, do they?” Louis said, poking his head up so Harry could see his face, wet with his own spit. “No idea that you’re home right now, being fucked with my tongue. You were all innocent and angelic on that pink carpet tonight, and now look at you. A mess, all because of me.”

“Always ‘cause of you,” Harry said, voice husky now as he licked his lips, needing more. “Please don’t stop.”

“Just a little more, then,” Louis agreed before he dove back in, pointer fingers stretching out Harry’s hole slightly as Louis licked around, his tongue wet and warm on Harry’s most intimate place. Harry tried to watch, craning his neck at an awkward angle, his earring swaying as he strained to hold his head up, really only able to see the curve of Louis’ glorious backside from where he was laid out. Louis slid a dry finger inside and Harry tugged harshly on the cuffs, the loud metal clang startling them both for a second, making Harry’s wrists ever so slightly sore.

“Shit… wasn’t ready for that-”

“Sorry, baby,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s rim gently. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

He sat back up slowly, wiping off his mouth on the back of his hand, his chin still shiny with spit from where he’d buried his face in Harry’s arse. Harry’s blouse was now sticking to his torso, his body sweating from what Louis was doing to him, working him up, making him more desperate than he’d been in a long time for sex. There was something about the natural high of being on the pink carpet tonight that had already made Harry want it, but having Louis here, surprising him, dressed in silk Gucci no less, that was making everything almost too overwhelming for Harry.

Louis reopened the lube and coated his fingers again, bringing them down to Harry’s entrance again, pressing one inside as he kissed love bites into his thigh, no doubt so that Harry would feel them all night as he walked, the smooth fabric of his trousers rubbing up against them with every step he took. Harry imagined dancing later on, aching all over, knowing why he was sore, smirking as people asked if he was okay. He gasped again as Louis slid in a second finger, stretching him out slowly and carefully but with intent. Harry stayed as still as he could, focusing on how good it felt to have Louis’ fingers inside him, preparing him for his cock. It was all he wanted, and he knew the noises he was letting out were affecting Louis too, the mattress dipping where Louis was rutting himself against it. Harry wanted to touch him but he wasn’t sure that was part of the plan.

“Look so fucking good taking my fingers,” Louis mumbled, his free hand resting on Harry’s bare cheek before it slid up, fisting Harry’s blouse in his hand. Harry buried his face further into the pillow and whimpered as Louis pushed a third finger in, quite a tight squeeze now, but he loved it, the way it burned, the way he knew Louis was touching him how he wanted it. “Look so bloody obscene, Harry.”

“Please-”

Harry urged Louis to do more, rocking his hips back and forth, gasping when he felt Louis still his hand, letting Harry take what he wanted. He didn't feel as full as he did when Louis stuffed him with his cock, but still, it was something, and the promise of more burned brightly. The leather of his boots was rubbing a little uncomfortably on his calves but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but Louis’ fingers inside of him, Louis’ eyes on his body.

“You ready, gorgeous?”

There was silence for a moment as they both stopped moving, and Harry quickly nodded, whimpering again when Louis removed his fingers.

“How, Lou?”

“Like you are, love. Then I'm gonna fuck you from behind, watch that fucking sexy earring swing because I’m fucking you. That sound good?”

Harry wanted to cry at just how good it sounded, and he arched his back, the sheer material of his blouse sticking uncomfortably to his skin again. He liked how it felt, though, especially the elasticated ribbons around his biceps highlighting his muscles, something he knew turned Louis on. He looked up at Louis, trying to see if he was undressing himself from the sounds going on behind him, but he was stunned to see he wasn’t.

“You’re not-”

“Nope,” Louis smirked back. His hard and heavy cock was hanging out of his trousers now where Louis had lowered them just enough to take himself out. He was still completely dressed, and that added a certain something to this whole thing that was driving Harry insane. Harry was entirely exposed while Louis wasn’t, and he liked how that made him feel. He let out a sigh as he heard the snick of the bottle of lube opening, Louis probably coating himself, but he still jumped when Louis drizzled a little over his crack, letting it trickle down and over Harry’s already slick hole.

Without a word, Louis moved closer, nudging the tip of his cock against Harry’s hole, dipping inside before pulling it out again. Harry tried bucking his hips up to get Louis in deeper but all that resulted was a stinging slap to his arse that made him cry out and try to keep still. Louis’ lips brushed over his sensitive skin then, and Harry reached out, grabbing the bed as Louis pressed his cock against him again, pushing just the head in again and staying there, teasing them both.

“You’re so tight, baby. Not been touching yourself while I’ve not been here, hmm?”

Harry quickly shook his head, wanting Louis to know he’d waited for him as much as he could. “No, just touched my cock,” he promised, remembering the furious wank he’d had the other night to some particularly raunchy photos Louis had sent him as a treat. His cock twitched at the memory of it, and he could almost feel Louis’ smirk even though he couldn’t see his face at all. “Been waiting for you.”

“So good for me,” Louis purred, rubbing a hand over where he’d slapped Harry just a moment ago. Louis pushed in further, Harry’s body accepting him easily thanks to the careful prep Louis had given him. “How do you want it, baby?”

“Hard,” Harry confessed, grabbing the sheet underneath him in one hand, clutching it tightly. “Really hard, Lou. Wanna feel you all night.”

“Okay, love, I’ll give you what you want.”

Louis began slowly, pushing in until his hips were flush with Harry’s backside, staying buried inside him for a minute as he reached up, pulling Harry’s blouse down his back so it was on him properly. Harry could sense how much Louis loved looking at it on him, and he tilted his head to the side slightly, letting his earring sway slightly, trying to capture Louis’ attention.

“Your back in this shirt… fuck. I love these little buttons,” Louis murmured, rocking his hips gently as one hand came up to fiddle with the little black buttons at the back of Harry’s neck holding the blouse together, grazing over the bare skin between each of them, making Harry shiver. Harry had gotten Alessandro to take a picture of his back earlier, wanting to see how the ensemble he’d put on looked from the view he couldn’t see, and he was pleased. His back was broad and toned, and the see-through fabric did nothing to hide that which he was pleased about. Louis had always loved how big he’d gotten as he’d grown up, and Louis’ small hand on his hot back emphasised his size, as well as Louis’ petiteness. “This bit as well… god, Haz.”

Louis’ fingers slid between Harry’s neck and the thicker material of the collar of the blouse where the laced front was stitched to the main body of the blouse. Harry had really loved how  the top of the blouse had looked like a collar around his neck, exposing the tattoos around his collar bones through the sheer fabric. Louis’ gentle fingers continued to trail around to the front of Harry’s throat, going down to where the nipple clamps were still in place, rubbing them gently through the lace of the blouse again.

“God, Louis… feels so good.”

“It’s meant to,” Louis whispered back as his hand stroked gently down the length of Harry’s arm, gliding easily over the organza fabric. “And these lacy cuffs… look how pretty they are with your painted nails, baby. Bet you loved those, didn't you?”

“Yeah,” Harry said on an exhale as Louis suddenly slammed inside him, their skin slapping together noisily. “Holy fuck-”

“Love it when you paint them, you know.”

“I do,” Harry muttered again as Louis’ hand came to rest over his, threading their fingers together, holding on tightly.

“And…” Louis said with a thrust of his hips, forcing Harry up the bed a little more. “I fucking love that you’ve got my ring on again.”

Harry smiled even though he knew Louis couldn’t see it. “‘S’my favourite.”

“My beautiful boy,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s back over the blouse as he started to fuck in hard. “My beautiful boy with a pearl earring. Gonna make you feel so good, darling. Okay?”

Harry didn't have to say anything for Louis to thrust in hard, his cock almost splitting Harry in two now, so hard inside him. Harry didn't bother to hold back with his noises either, knowing Louis loved to hear how he was making Harry feel. When they’d first begun having sex, Harry had been ashamed of how vocal he’d been, often ramming a pillow over his face as Louis fucked at him but Louis had talked him down, telling him he thought Harry sounded beautiful, that he loved to know he was making Harry feel good. That had been enough for Harry to begin to not care, although the other boys in the band had protested several times when they’d been sharing a wall with Louis and Harry’s hotel room when they were on tour.

Louis kept his rhythm steady, slamming his cock repeatedly into Harry, driving his hips forward at an unforgiving pace. Harry could feel the dangly pearl of his earring swinging erratically as his body moved with Louis’, taking everything he gave him. His own cock was hard and leaking against his tummy but Harry ignored it as best he could, sure he was leaking onto the sheets but he was hoping Louis would have a plan for him later on when he’d come himself.

“Fuck, that earring looks so hot like this… gonna buy you so many more, make you wear them for me. Would you do that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, turning to gaze over his shoulder at Louis for a moment, the pair locking eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis said, puckering his lips and blowing Harry a quick kiss. “Can we move? Want to kiss you.”

Louis reached up and scrabbled his hand around on the bedside table until his fingers returned, the small silver key clutched between them. Harry stayed as still as he could while Louis released him from the cuffs, leaving them dangling from the headboard as Harry let Louis rearrange their bodies so he was flat on his back, the soles of his boots flat against the bed again as Louis spread his thighs, tugging at his own cock before he rammed it back inside, Harry moaning in pleasure again at being full of his boy. Their bodies moved together perfectly, Louis’ covered chest against Harry’s, moving each of the clamps with each slide, adding to Harry’s levels of pleasure.

“Take my cock so good, wish people knew you came home to me, that I fucked you so good, made you scream my name,” Louis babbled, Harry knowing he was nearing his orgasm now. Louis’ mouth got even more filthy when he was close, and Harry loved it. “Gonna send you to that after party tonight full of my come, so you feel me all fucking night.”

“Please-” Harry begged, raising his legs and wrapping them around Louis’ hips, keeping him buried inside and close as their lips finally met again. Harry let Louis control the kiss, his tongue pushing eagerly into Harry’s mouth, seeking out Harry’s. There was nothing tender about it. Louis was needy, licking into Harry’s mouth, biting and nibbling at his lips, Louis’ scent all around him. Harry’s hand were grabbing the silk of Louis’ shirt, holding it tightly, not caring at all it would crease. He just couldn’t let Louis go.

“I’m close, baby… gonna fill you up.”

Louis started slamming back inside Harry roughly, each thrust harder than the last.

“Fucking gorgeous, look at you- all mine, just fucking mine- they can look but only I can touch-”

“Fuck, only yours, Lou, just yours,” Harry panted out, lips brushing Louis’ as they both spoke, words tumbling from each of them unfiltered. Harry’s toes curled inside his boots as Louis’ cock grew a little harder as it always did as he was about to come, and Harry clenched down, knowing that would probably be enough to push Louis into orgasm. He was right.

“Oh fucking hell- oh- ah, AH, HARRY!”

“Come in me,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as he felt himself become wet where Louis was coming, his body trembling above Harry’s, lips still moving against Harry’s as he whimpered with each shock of pleasure. Harry’s thighs were still clamped around him, keeping Louis inside until he slowed his movements, their bodies still connected. Harry could already feel Louis’ come seeping out of him, down between his legs and onto the bed but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt too good, his own cock hard between their bodies still.

“Oh my god,” Louis panted, collapsing down against Harry’s chest, trapping Harry’s cock, applying pressure that was welcomed by Harry. “You were… fuck. Oh god, that was amazing, baby. You okay?”

Louis peered up in concern so Harry gave a quick nod of his head, Louis’ hand still holding onto his own. Louis smiled at that, and with his free hand reached down, taking Harry’s hard cock in his hand, making him hiss with sensitivity. He’d been hard for so long, Harry knew he was close to orgasm but he didn't want to come from Louis’ hand. Not tonight.

“Lou…”

“Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you, I promise.”

Harry hesitated for a moment, suddenly shy to ask for what he wanted. Instead of using his words, he untangled his fingers from Louis’ and brought them up to Louis’ mouth, trailing over his swollen lips, pushing one inside. Louis sucked on it for a moment, his cheeks hollowing out and Harry blinked, aware Louis knew exactly what he needed now.

“Alright, darling.”

Harry held his breath as Louis sat up and swung his legs around, standing up and tucking himself in before he went to the end of the bed and slowly dropped to his knees, a smirk still present on his lips as he did so. When he was there and waiting, Harry got himself together and moved to the end of the bed, letting his bare legs dangle off the end, heels on the floor. Louis got closer and Harry wanked himself for a moment, unable to believe that he was the one who got Louis like this, that Louis was always happy to please Harry however he needed. He tweaked the nipple clamp as he wanked, Louis knelt on the floor between his spread legs, just staring, watching the flick of Harry’s wrist as he worked himself up, the twist of his fingers over the clamps, another shock of pleasure he needed.

“Gonna give it to me, then, hmm? I’m waiting…”

Harry scooted his bum forward a little more, bringing his cock closer to Louis’ mouth, so close he could feel Louis’ breath on the wet head. His eyes darkened as Louis licked then parted his lips, waiting to be given Harry’s cock. Harry quickly obliged, letting it slide over Louis’ tongue, his jaw still slack, knowing how Harry liked it when he was worked up like this. Louis sat still, his hands now on Harry’s bare thighs, rubbing gently over the soft hairs there, inching up closer between his legs.

“Oh god,” he mumbled, his cock enclosed now in the tight, wet and warm heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis’ fingers were working between his legs, brushing over the soft skin of his balls, teasing Harry in the best possible way. Harry was already too close to the edge from being fucked, but part of him wanted to draw this out, to make Louis sucking him off last as long as he could. He reached up, tweaking one of the nipple clamps for a moment, groaning in sheer pleasure as the sensations overtook his body.

Louis’ hand was working over what wouldn’t fit in his mouth, but soon enough, he reached out, placing Harry’s large hand on top of his head, his metal rings resting on top of Louis’ soft hair. Harry especially loved it when Louis grew his hair out like he was now, and he allowed his fingers to comb through it, grabbing on tightly enough he could control Louis’ movements. Slowly and steadily, he began to thrust, starting slowly, letting Louis get used to it. Louis’ hands were back in his lap now, and he was looking up at Harry, looking like absolute sin.

“You’re so beautiful, Lou, love how you look with my cock in your mouth,” Harry said softly, tugging a little more roughly on Louis’ hair now, the familiar burn of his orgasm in his belly a lot to handle. Harry knew he couldn’t really hold back much more, not that he wanted to. He needed release. “Louis-”

Louis just blinked slowly, his long eyelashes fluttering as he sucked harder, the head of Harry’s cock visible against his sunken cheek now. Louis’ hand drifted up to caress Harry’s thigh, and surprisingly, it was that soft and tender touch amongst what they were doing that sent Harry hurtling over the edge, coming hard, his body twitching as his orgasm rolled through him from head to toe.  He watched the bob of Louis’ throat as he struggled to swallow it all but he did, only popping off when Harry pulled his hips backwards, cock falling against his thigh as he collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting heavily, sparks of pleasure still thrumming throughout his body.

“You alright?” Louis asked, his voice husky now where Harry had fucked his throat for just a few minutes too long. To Harry, it was one of the sexiest sounds in the world, one he could listen to quite happily for the rest of his life.

“Perfect. Best night of my life,” Harry whispered, shuffling backwards as Louis climbed onto the bed next to him, their bodies falling against each others like magnets. Harry quickly grabbed for Louis’ hand, bringing it to his lips, not caring how exposed he still was, wearing only his boots and his sheer blouse. He glanced over at Louis, admiring his side profile from where he was laid. His fringe was obscuring his forehead, but Harry could easily see how beautiful Louis looked like this, body warm and sated from having sex with Harry, cheeks flushed, hands tangled together.

“You know, you once said you wished you could be one of those people who didn't care what others thought of you,” Louis said softly, cutting through the quiet as Harry cosied up against his chest, eyes fluttering shut as Louis’ fingers carded through his hair gently, working through where it had become a bit matted and knotted during sex.

“Yeah, I remember,” Harry muttered, bringing his bare leg up and over Louis’ covered ones. “Feels like so long ago now.”

“It does. But you know what, my love? You’re that person now. You’ve become exactly what you wanted to be when you were just seventeen and finding yourself. You don’t care, you’re unapologetically and unashamedly yourself. You’re out there in front of the world wearing nail varnish, sheer blouses, heels… a fucking earring, for Christ sakes…”

Harry couldn’t stop the grin splitting his face then, rubbing his face against Louis’ shirt again, fingers sliding up under the hem to touch Louis’ skin, needing contact.

“I am so proud of you, my darling. All those articles tonight and over the next few days are going to talk about how beautiful my boy is, and I’m going to find every single one and keep them forever. And each time you doubt yourself, or have a wobble about how bloody amazing you are, I’m going to bring them out and make you look at them and read them until you believe, like I do, that you’re amazing, and a role model, that you’re Harry Fucking Styles and no-one can or will ever change you.”

Harry felt the tears stinging at his eyes then, Louis’ words everything he loved to hear from the man he was so deeply in love with, even after nine years together. Louis never failed to inspire him with his bravery, his kind and caring nature, the way he put his family over and above everything but when he spoke so honestly about Harry like this, Harry’s heart swelled just that little bit more, allowing another smidgen of love for his man inside, locked away forever.

“You know what?” he asked, and Louis stilled his fingers for a moment, rearranging them so they were looking at each other for a moment. Harry carried on, knowing Louis was listening to him as always, like everything he had to say was the most important thing in the world right then. “If me going out there like this tonight makes just one person realise it’s okay to be yourself, then I did it, Lou. I just want to be someone people can look up to, that they can look at me and think, yeah, it’s okay for boys to want to paint their nails, or wear jewellery, or wear a blouse that’s traditionally made for women. Because it is.”

“It really is. It’s never not been okay, though, you know that? I know it took me long enough to make you see, but you’re perfect as you are, Harry. No matter what you wear, how you do your hair… I think you’re beautiful, and perfect, and so fucking powerful it makes me want to cry. And sometimes I can’t believe that out of all the boys in the world, you fell in love with me, and you’re still in love with me.”

“Well, I am,” Harry affirmed to Louis, kissing his lips roughly for a moment, knowing Louis sometimes needed a little reassurance like this. “Loved you since I was sixteen, you know that. And one day, we’ll get to do that pink carpet together, hand in hand, scream our love to the world.”

“I’m not fucking wearing this though-”

“If you think I’m letting you wear a poxy tracksuit when we come out, you can think again,” Harry laughed, rolling Louis back onto his back, looking down at him now. Louis grinned up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with love as Harry lowered himself slowly, kissing his fiancé softly, pushing his love from his lips to Louis’. It was Louis who wriggled away first, smirking up at Harry, his hands around his biceps now.

“You’d let me wear it if it was Gucci and you know it,” he said, Harry letting out a loud laugh at his words, knowing he was entirely right. There was a time Harry would have been embarrassed at the sound coming out of his mouth just then, but not now, not with his Louis. “I fucking love you, Harold, you know that?”

“I do,” Harry replied, confident in Louis’ love, no matter what. They could be half a world apart and he would know Louis loved him and was thinking of him. The fact Louis had flown out to New York to spend just an hour or so with Harry pretty much said everything he ever needed to know about his man. He just wished he could share that love with the world, but for now, it was for them and that was enough.

They stayed quietly in bed for a while, bodies tangled together, entirely silent. After a very noisy night inside the Met, Harry appreciated Louis just letting him be, enjoying the tranquility between them. He loved that he didn't need to speak with Louis to be comfortable. Just being in his presence was enough, especially when they’d been intimate together. They didn't need words, they never had.

“I want to get you ready for the after party,” Louis said softly, brushing Harry’s hair off his forehead again. “Lambert gave me a couple of new things for you to wear that Alessandro made for you. I know you’d probably be happy to wear this outfit again but…”

“You want to keep it, don’t you?”

“I do,” Louis grinned back, pecking Harry’s lips quickly. Harry returned it, a hand cupping the back of Louis’ head, keeping them close enough that they could kiss for a few more minutes. “But will you let me help you get ready?”

Harry nodded, and although he knew it was coming, he still felt disappointed when Louis got up, walking around the bed to Harry’s side and pulling him to a sitting position, his heels on the floor again. Harry raised his arms wordlessly, knowing what Louis wanted, and he let Louis peel off his blouse, folding it and setting it down on his pillow next to Harry.

Harry always appreciated how much care Louis took with the things he loved, watching as he walked over now to where Harry’s trousers and knickers were abandoned on the floor from where he’d stripped them from Harry’s body, eager to unite their bodies, skin to skin. Louis brought them back over and carefully slid the white lacy underwear back onto Harry’s long legs, up and over his hips, tucking his cock in before he smiled to himself, clearly happy with his work. The trousers were next, and Louis slid them up Harry’s legs, careful not to catch the hems on Harry’s heels, pulling them up to under where his sensitive nipples were still encased by the clamps. He worked carefully at the fiddly little fastenings, sliding his hands over Harry’s waist when he was done.

“I really love your body, Harry,” he murmured, pressing in against Harry’s rib cage gently, yet firmly enough Harry could feel the pressure, could feel Louis’ delicate hands on him. “You really are so beautiful in these.”

“Thank you, Lou.”

Louis then stood and turned and walked away, heading for their large walk-in wardrobe, reappearing a moment later with a white Gucci garment bag in his hand. Harry smiled at the sight, wondering what laid inside. He’d only unzipped one earlier that night with Alessandro, but doing this now with Louis felt so much more special. He almost held his breath as Louis laid it out on their bed, avoiding the come and lube stains before he stood again, eyes meeting Harry’s for a moment.

“You want to see?”

Harry nodded, and walked over to Louis, standing behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, touching the silk of his shirt as Louis slowly started to slide the zip down. Harry gasped as the items inside were revealed, and he grinned, knowing Louis and Alessandro had gotten it exactly right as always. No-one knew him better than his Louis, and he trusted Alessandro implicitly with his bold fashion choices.

“Oh my god,” he breathed out, stepping out from behind Louis and touching the white fabric still on its hanger. “Louis, I want to wear it now, please.”

“Of course baby, but first…”

“Shit!”

Harry cursed as Louis suddenly released one of his nipples from the clamp, the blood rushing back to it in a flood of sudden pain and pleasure. Louis leaned in and kissed it gently, and Harry’s body pressed into it, loving how sensitive it felt, how warm Louis’ lips were against it. He quickly removed the second clamp, both of them on the bed now, and his fingertips rubbed over Harry’s red nipples in small circles, soothing them.

“Alright?”

“Mm,” Harry hummed, letting his head tilt back. “Always forget how that feels when you take them off.”

Louis just smiled and his hands moved away, working at the small buttons of the shirt on the bed. As he lifted it up, he walked behind Harry, pulling him to his feet before he slid in onto one arm and then the other, wrapping the soft fabric around Harry’s torso, smoothing it out with his palms before he started to fasten it again, tucking it into the waistband of Harry’s trousers like he’d seen many a stylist to do both himself and Harry too many times before.

“Hang on, I’m not done,” Louis said with a smile, turning back to the bag and pulling out something red. “Close your eyes!”

Harry did so, feeling Louis lift the collar of his white shirt, fingers working deftly at whatever he was doing.

“Oi, careful!” Harry warned with a chuckle as something whacked against his cheekbone, Louis apologising quietly as he carried on with whatever he was doing, pulling something around Harry’s neck until Harry felt the collar being set down again. “Can I look now?”

“Hold on, love,” Louis said, and he threaded his fingers through Harry’s, tugging him over to what Harry assumed was the floor to ceiling mirror in their bedroom. “Shit, I really hope you like it… open your eyes, baby.”

Harry did, Louis still behind him, hands on his hips and he laughed, smiling at what Louis had chosen for him. It was a white shirt with tiny buttons, but the main highlight of the outfit was the huge red oversized bow at his neckline, so large it nearly obscured much of the right side of Harry’s shirt. Louis had tied it in a relatively tight knot, and Harry fingered the soft fabric, eyes raking down his body.

“I love it, Louis,” he purred, meeting Louis’ eyes in the mirror. “Almost as much as I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis said in reply, kissing the back of Harry’s neck softly, squeezing his waist gently.

“I don’t want to go,” Harry said honestly, feeling his eyes tearing up at the thought of having to say goodbye to Louis yet again. After so many years together, he was used to flying to the other side of the world, leaving his boy behind but it didn't mean it ever got any easier. His heart ached being away from Louis, and he spoke softly, not needing to raise his voice at all. “Will you be here when I’m done?”

“Course I will. I mean, I’m knackered so I’m going to sleep soon but you come to bed when you’re home and cuddle me, okay? But most importantly, Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“Have fun tonight, okay? You’re going to be amazing co-hosting this thing, and as jealous as I am of Alice and whoever you get to hang out with-”

“Fucking Cher,” Harry said excitedly, clapping his hands together in anticipation of seeing the legendary singer at the after party in just a few hours. It was no coincidence he’d been blasting her songs through their apartment all week long since he’d found out she was performing.

“Yeah, Cher, and Alice and whoever else… you just enjoy every fucking minute, babe. Drink loads, eat a lot of shit, sing as loudly as you can-”

Harry cut him off as whirled around in Louis’ hold, crashing their lips together. It meant so much that Louis wanted him to enjoy himself, to take advantage of being in the presence of people he’d grown up admiring on the TV, people he was now going to be hosting the after party for the _fucking Met Gala_. As much as he wished Louis was going with him tonight, he knew Louis didn't begrudge him anything, that he just wanted the best for him, and it settled easily in his heart, filling him yet with more love. His love for Louis, it seemed, was entirely endless and without limits.

“Promise you’ll be here when I get home?”

Harry knew Louis would be, he’d already said as much but a little reassurance never hurt.

“I promise. You think I’d turn down the chance to have this bed all to myself for a few hours?”

Harry laughed, rubbing their noses together softly, hands held between their bodies.

“You got any of your cologne I can wear?”

Louis nodded and went over to his bag, coming back with the bottle Harry had bought him for Christmas, spraying a few squirts on Harry’s neck and wrists, inhaling gently once he was done. Harry loved being surrounded with Louis’ smell, and the thought of going to the party that night smelling like his boy would just make the night perfect.

“Oh, hang on. I nearly forgot… fuck.”

Harry just chuckled as Louis returned to his bag once more, rifling around before he emerged with a small jewellery box, passing it to Harry with a small smile. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the infamous Gucci logo on the lid and he cracked it open gently, revealing what was inside. It was a new earring in the shape of a cross. Black enamel beads were set into the metal, and Harry loved that it would match the cross tattoo on his hand, one of the only bits of ink exposed now on his covered body.

“Do you like it?”

“Lou, it’s beautiful,” Harry whispered, keen not to spoil the moment. “Will you-”

“Shit. You sure?”

Harry nodded, knowing he trusted Louis implicitly. It would hurt given the piercing was so new, but he wanted to wear yet more jewellery from his Louis, to have that dangle from his ear for the world to see tonight.

“Okay, um… sit down on the bed then.”

Harry did as Louis directed, perching on the edge of the bed, tilting his head to the side. Louis reached up and fingered the pearl and bee earring gently before he worked the small back piece off, practised from so many years with his younger sisters. Harry hissed as he withdrew the metal, pushing the back onto the stuff before he placed it in Harry’s palm, keeping it safe.

“Sorry, love.”

“No, it’s alright. You can put the new one in.”

Louis smiled and nodded, working open the fastening of this earring. Harry already sensed it would be heavier than his earlier earring, and he swallowed, trying to keep still as Louis gently pushed the metal stalk through the hole in his sensitive ear lobe, the metal cool against his skin. Louis pushed it in gently into place, carefully fastening it again before he cupped Harry’s cheeks in his hand, making him look up at him, fond looks on both of their faces.

“Beautiful,” he muttered before he pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. “I really love it. So glad you did this. Not going to let it close up, are you?”

Harry shook his head as he stood up, wandering over to the mirror, admiring the new statement piece hanging from his ear. He liked how it looked, the dark stones contrasting with the bright white of his shirt, his newly shorn hair showing it off to its full potential.

“Can I take a photo?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, the laughter from the pair filling their room as Harry posed up a storm, flicking out a hip, staring over his shoulder at Louis, pouting at the camera while Louis snapped away, photos that would be just for the pair of them.

“Come on. Downstairs with you,” Louis said, reaching out and tapping Harry’s bum one last time before he turned, sashaying out of the room. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the curve of Louis’ bum in the skintight trousers as he walked through their spacious apartment towards the front door. Harry barely had time to grab his phone, clutching it as he crowded Louis into the lift, kissing him while he could, determined to make Louis’ taste linger on his tongue for as long as he could.

They held hands as Louis led him over to the waiting car, smiling quickly at the driver as Louis opened the back door. Harry hovered in the doorway, almost unwilling to get in until he absolutely had to, not wanting to separate himself from Louis, even as much as he was looking forward to the party.

“Go. Have fun for the both of us. Be fucking amazing like you always are. Make me proud, yeah? Show the fucking world how gorgeous my boy is.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, darling. Now go, before I drag you back to bed and I don’t let you leave until tomorrow.”

Harry laughed and pecked Louis’ lips again, quickly deepening the kiss with his tongue before he pulled away, kissing the tip of his nose before he got into the back seat, grinning up at Louis for a second before he slammed the door, quickly sliding down the window again. Louis reached inside, taking Harry’s hand and kissing the back of it gently.

“See you later, alright? Have an amazing time. Send me lots of pictures, but for the love of God, just fucking enjoy it, okay?”

“I will. I won’t be home too late-”

Louis just laughed at that, shaking his head. Harry giggled too, knowing that was probably going to be a lie. He tweaked the end of Harry’s bow quickly before he stepped back, folding his arms across his chest.

“Bye, Lou.”

“See ya later, babe. Enjoy it, alright?”

“I will.” The car engine started, and Harry’s stomach whirled at the thought of both saying goodbye to Louis, and the anticipation of what was going to happen. Harry stuck his hand out of the window as the limo pulled away, waving bye to his boy before Louis became just a dot in the background, finally disappearing from view.

Harry glanced back down at his outfit, folding his hands in his lap on top of his black trousers, remembering for a moment how it felt when Louis had taken them off earlier, and then how it had to be redressed by the man he loved. He smiled to himself, knowing the memories of tonight would last with him forever. He was the youngest co-host in Met Gala history. He’d finally been himself in front of the world, embracing clothes, having fun with fashion. He’d walked the pink carpet with a friend by his side.

Just when Harry thought the night couldn’t get any better, Louis had made it so by appearing, taking Harry apart bit by bit until he’d carefully put him back together again, dressing him in clothes he’d chosen just for Harry, now ready to party the night away. With a smile, Harry settled back in his seat, his fingers working his engagement ring around the middle finger of his right hand.

It didn't matter how long he spent tonight at the party because one thing was for certain - Louis would be there and waiting for him when he got home, ready to cuddle him to sleep, to hear Harry’s multitude of stories, to sit and read the numerous articles that would undoubtedly appear in the morning about him and his bold fashion choices. There’d be negative press, he knew that. But as always, with Louis by his side, Harry could face anything. It was time the world saw the real Harry Styles. The one that loved Louis Tomlinson. The one that embraced fun fashion, the one who painted his nails and wore heels and who really didn't give a shit. Harry Styles was truly becoming himself, in every single way. His time was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Rebloggable Tumblr post can be found [here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/184801112506/the-boy-with-the-pearl-earring-by-lovelarry10) if you'd like to share it!


End file.
